User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/Outlaws
The glass bottle shattered. Drunken men cheered for him. Women clapped. Children tried to get a glimpse. They tried to see a man they had only heard of through whispers. Ol' Larry Jenkins has done it again. Shot the top of the bottle clean off. He chuckles at it and sheathes his pistol. The people shake their heads in amazement as he walks by. He climbs back on his stead and is off! This end of an era for Ol' Larry Jenkins. The Sixty-Six year old outlas has prooved his final point to the community. But how did he get here. Well it all started September 15, 1860. A soon to be historic figure is born. He lived a rough life. Growing up in Macfarlenes Ranch he was exposed to a lot of violence and crime. Those Bollard Twins ruled the county. Shootouts and cattle rustling was a common sight. Larry couldn't go to school. He was a worker. Helped Grandpa McFarlene ( Grandfather of Bonnie and father of Mr. MacFarlene ) all day long. He fed the horses, painted fences, herded cattle and much more. Considering that he wasn't suitable for the job he did pretty well. His father who was also a old tim Outlaw, Bossy Ol' Bob. He ran the crime throughout the Old West. He recruited the infamous Dutch. When Bob was discovered on the other hand, they had to move a lot. The first time they had to move Larry was only twelve. It was a stormy night when Bob stormed into the home. "Get out of my way woman!" was his first phrase when he entered. He through my mother down the stairs and grabbed a pillow case and through guns and beer inside of it. He tied it up and grabbed Larry by the shirt. He tossed him down the stairs with his mother who was crying and scared. Larry bange his face into jagged nails and wood. His eyes bled and bled all night. Finally, grandpa MacFarlene found them lying there near death. Larry was especially hurt. His face still caught on nails and wood was bleeding out. The other ranchers got him out and ran him to the Armadillo doctor along with his mother who wasn't severely injured just over did it a little. Larry on the other hand got nails and splinters torn from his eyes. He woke up and couldn't see. He was blind. Two eye patches were placed over his face. He became depressed and grieved for days on the fact that he could never see again. He couldn't help around the ranch anymore and wasn't able to have a normal life. The doctors trained him to use walls as his guide. Larry did other exercises though. He used his senses to work. He began working on the farm again using only, feel, smell and hearing. The community was amazed that a blind boy could work even harder then grown men! Larry liked all this attention and thats where he got his first nickname Pinkeyed Larry. He loved being popular and all but it had it's dangers. Outlaws had bounties on boys like this. Usually they had built up anger inside them after tragedies like this. Larry sure did... SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL PINKEYED LARRY JOIN THE CRIME OR FIGHT THE CRIME? Category:Blog posts